Falling in Love For The Last Time
by BlackSilver Sisters
Summary: Isabella is engaged to Jacob, a rich guy who runs a car company. But after being engaged for some time Bella feels something is not right. In fact then it feels like nothing is right as she meets the enigmatic, smartass and ridiculously handsome Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there...this is our first attempt at a fanfic. Gosh...we hope you like it! Please review. It would be like getting Robert Pattinson for Christmas! ;)**

**_Falling in Love For The Last Time_**

'I wish I could stare at you forever'' Jacob said to me...again, however, as I brushed my hair. Of course it's lovely to hear compliments but I wasn't the kind of person used to them. And he knew that.

'Jacob please.' I said in vain, don't behave so childishly.

'But it's true-'. He protested.

I know you mean it's FINE' I said as I put my comb down.

I looked at my fiancée who laid lazily on the bed and stared at me in wonder like I was a prize. I had to look away then.

I reapplied my cherry coloured lipstick, feeling they looked extremely dull, and then walked downstairs. My mood had taken an ugly turn; sometimes I thought was it right decision to marry Jacob? But of course even with his childish behavior I loved him but there was strange emptiness in my heart which I couldn't understand. I scowled Jacob had left, saying something about how he had to meet some friends.

I straightened my black dress, hoping it was not too short, remembering Jacob's many comments about my legs that they were so sexy, as I stepped down, and feeling so many eyes on me. Was that a sign of how crazy my mind was going or was it true?

'Bella...!' Alice practically screamed in delight when she saw me.

I just had to smile at her. She was so lovely a person that I think even the coldest of *all* people would melt by her. No doubt she was more than my best friend she was like a sister to me.

'Alice.' I tried to hide my smile as I noticed the glass in her...'Nice drink?'

Her eyes widened for a second then a melting puppy-dog look came on her face. An expression so melting, I supposed there couldn't be anyone who could deny her anything. 'Okay, okay. Fine. Enjoy it.' I rolled me eyes.

She immediately lit up with pure delight, 'Oh thank you, Bella. You're the best.'

I shook my head...More compliments.

Like Jacob she knew my *hatred* for compliments while Jacob gave me purely out of habit Alice gave them to irritate me, but i could see in her lovely eyes that she meant it.

We talked on for sometime. Well, okay, it was mostly her doing the talking I was just nodding and agreeing to whatever she seemed to suggest. 'Because seriously, mostly it was about fashion and I seriously didn't know much about.

'...So what do you think?' She suddenly asked me.

'Amazing.' I said without any idea about what we were talking.

A few minutes later I excused myself to get a drink- vodka martini, my favorite.

I felt oddly strange today...like there was an over looming shadow somewhere ...lurking around. Like a bad omen. But I wasn't one for superstition so I let it pass and enjoyed my drink.

'Ah...There's my girrrrl.' Jacob came, grasping me close to him with his hand around my waist.

Twenty minutes in the party and he already was drunk.

While I was the precocious child of my family because of early divorce of my parents, whereas Jacob was the exact opposite of me. He had two sisters, both older than him, who had their own businesses. One was a lawyer, whose gut I always admire, and the other had a salon business. Jacob just worked at his father's company.

I tried not to vomit at him as his face came to mine, bringing in that horrible vile smell of excessive alcohol. 'Jake...' I tried to shake away. 'Not now...' But the rest of my words were muffled by his tongue in my throat.

I felt like gagging.

A few of Jake's ''other'' business associates came over smiling, I suppose, at how sweet Jacob was. They didn't seem drunk, nor did they notice that he was drunken.

.Oh, get the heck off me, Jacob. I wanted to push him off, but it would have been too rude. Not that what he was using wasn't. In fact, it was very embarrassing, too.

The men were polite, discussing with Jacob about the pros and cons of some worthless shit they must know. This was all making me want to gag more; I just wanted to roll my eyes and leave.

They said their congratulations and all that shit, but finally I wriggled out of Jake's grip and excused myself as politely as I could, and then left outside on the balcony for some fresh air.

It was a new moon but still, due to the city, I couldn't see any stars more than usual. However the moment there was satisfying making me forget all about the crap I had to deal with.

I breathed in the cool air, looking at the sea wishing very much I could go there. But it was late.

Late? Shit, I'd told Jacob I was going to be back in ten. I spun round and crash with iron.

'Ah…' I murmured dizzily, my eyes shut trying to block the pain and gather equilibrium.

'Excuse me…are you okay?' A honey like voice, which didn't quite seem to belong to the earth said.

What? I turned up to gaze at who the heck this guy was. I though I'd crashed with something like iron.

XXXXXXX

**Gosh...can I repeat that I hope you like it! **

**Oh and thank you for reading! Hopefully the second chap will be up soon, too! **

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, so chapter 2 is up! :) Thank you for the lovely review, L...you have no idea how long I gazed at it's beauty! ;) Please do share the word about our fic! 3****  
><strong>**So isn't Edward supposed to enter right now? Let's not waste time! Enjoy!**

**Songs: Chasing Pavements by ****Adele**

**Running Up That Hill by**** Placebo**

~xxxOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOxxx~

'Um…hello?' The beautiful angel spoke waving a hand in front of my eyes.

He spoke again, 'Can I help you?'

His voice came to me like oxygen to a man who'd been denied it for too long and I was falling...

I was too mesmerized to speak, then I became so aware of _his_ hand around my waist, and a tingling sensation in my stomach, and I knew that his hand was the only thing that was keeping me steady.

After a few seconds I finally found my voice. 'Er...'

Yes, that deserves a bravery prize.

He looked slightly amused but then grew concerned, 'May I know who you are?' His eye brows furrowed, the movement made me look at his eyes.

All of a sudden I felt more lightheaded than ever…his eyes. They were a glimmering, amazing shade of jade green having mystical beauty to them.

He felt me going down and then tightened his arm around me, subsequently bringing me closer to his body. The sensation of his body against mine made my heart hammer in such an erratic way that I could've sworn everyone around me could hear it.

I gazed at him in wonder. I felt that he was a mysterious angel, so beautiful to be true, that he would disappear even before I could blink. I stared and stared at the mesmerizing face of the beautiful man...

His face drew close to me, the wind blew around making me shiver as he pulled me tighter so I might not feel cold. Oh my!

A movement distracted me from his eyes, but it was his hand which gently pushed away a strand of hair which the wind had blown to my face. He moved closer, just his face this time…I closed my eyes as his breath fanned my eyelids. Bliss…

Everything inside my body was feeling fire…the fire had started from the place he'd touched my waist slowly winding around and spreading through my entire body. As I felt his lips _so_ close to my face, I found some sense and put my hand on his back pulling him closer…

I opened my eyes staring at him…so beautiful. His eyes had a question in them…which I answered as I inched my lips to his. I couldn't wait to feel them...

'Bella…!'

Once more. 'Bella!'

Who the fuck was this stupid Bella, and could she please respond so that the annoying man, whoever he was, could shut up and go away…

'Bells?'

Holy…

I pulled away from the beautiful man as fast I could that I almost fell back, he put out a hand as to catch me but I waved it away and clutched at the railings for support, sense finally returning to me. _I _was this stupid Bella and the annoying man calling me was my fiancé. And I'd nearly kissed another man. Another freaking man. A stranger for God's sake, my subconscious shrieked at me.

Jacob came through the entrance looking flustered, 'Ah, there you are, honey. I was looking for you all over.' He came to me and kissed me on my neck. _More _PDA. Did this man have no awareness of privacy?

'Oh hello, Mr. Cullen. I see you have met my Bells.' Jake smiled at the beautiful man, calling him a human name.

The beautiful man nodded and said a greeting shaking Jake's hand.

'Bells, honey, this is Mr. Cullen; he and our company our have just finalized the excellent deal. I think I told you about.' Jake said, grinning now. 'Mr. Cullen, my fiancé, Bella Swan.' He said this rather proudly, again giving the feeling that I was some freaking lottery prize.

I glanced at the beautiful man who seemed more like an otherworldly creature untouched by the scars of this world , noticing how his eyes burned when Jake mention the word ''my fiancé'', but then he smiled politely.

I think that it was a pretty good thing that there wasn't much light otherwise my flaming cheeks would have given me away.

I nodded to the man…who smiled politely with his cherry red lips…ah, so beautiful, and said, 'Pleased to meet you Ms. Swan.'

'Honey, you look tired. Shall we go home?' Jake asked.

I nodded weakly.

'Okay, I'm afraid we must leave. Enjoy the night, Mr. Cullen.'

'Goodnight, Mr. Black.'

I trudged outside, through the lift, with Jake dragging me alongside talking continuously talking about something I didn't understand at all.

We reached back to our condo finally and I took a shower and mercifully retired to bed, thanking God that Jake had some work to do and didn't come to bed along with me.

I glanced at the clock…it showed that it was 5: am, then at Jake who was sleeping soundly beside me.

Shaking my head, I got up. I couldn't take it anymore. This was enough.

I'd been lying in bed awake since the past four hours, thinking about…oh no trying _not _to think about the enchanting Mr. Cullen. But now it was enough, the bed felt like it was enclosing upon me…like a crypt and I had second to get out. Which I did.

I felt guilty...guilty for what could have happened last night. How could I do that when I had Jake, I knew Jake would never do that to me...

But ...

I brushed my thoughts away, thinking I needed some fresh air so I reached for my dressing gown and then walked outside in the condo, leaving a note on the bed that I would be back soon.

I brushed my teeth then changed into a short light-blue dress over my bikini, and then headed out in my car to one of my favorite places: The beach.

The ride to the beach was quite far from the city, to my immense delight, and I always enjoyed the ride, it seemed that all my problems were quite insignificant as I would look at the wide ocean. One of God's infinite wonders.

I got out of my car and walked to the beach…looking at the golden sands and the inviting blue sea I felt at home.

After the most refreshing swim ever I came over to the place I'd kept my phone and stuff to see if I had any messages. I had one:

**Bella, where r u? Cme home as soon as you get this. It's important.**

Oh my…the text was from Jacob.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck everything.

~xxxOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOxxx~

**There...wonder whats gonna happen next. Hehe. I really hope you liked it!****  
><strong>**Seriously, *wipes forehead* reviews would totally be like that kiss!****  
><strong>**Thanks!**

**Love, **

_**MsBlackShirt**_


End file.
